Computers have been used to analyze stained samples of biological specimens. The use of such systems may allow automated image analysis of the biological specimen. A stained biological specimen is analyzed to determine the shape of the envelope of a curve that represents intensity as a function of wavelengths. The shape of the envelope is characteristic of the dye in question.
Stained images are often analyzed by pathologists or other medical professionals. These professionals often have certain preferences about the way they like these images to look. Because of these preferences, some professionals will insist on certain kinds of hardware, just because that hardware provides an image with a familiar look.